My nakama
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: Nami wonders about her feelings for a certain monkey named pirate One shot


MY NAKAMA

What is it about you that makes me wonder and think? That makes me feel so much in love yet makes me also hate you. What is about your smile and your determination that makes me wonder what kind of man you really are? You act like a boy yet I see it in your eyes your so much more. So tell me why do you make me feel like this and why do I feel as if I am falling for you?

"You okay?"

I want to say yes but even I know that he has noticed how miserable I have been for the last couple of weeks. I don't know if I should hide it. Sanji's feelings for me are mixed but I know it's only his way. Even though he cares for me he is just flirting. It is not love it's just how he is.

"No I'm not"

"Robin and Luffy?"

He knows about girls and how to seduce them. He is a ladies man and he knows a lot more than any of us. Hence why it's not surprising that he has noticed my emotions and mixed feelings. When it comes to the straw hat pirate Luffy.

"Something like that"

"I'm guessing the something is Luffy?"

Sight I know its weird but I am embarrassed. Luffy is not the average guy. The rubber body taking a back seat he is a goof some times, lazy, and free spirited. Yet there are times when I see a side to him that makes me wonder what is it thathe's hiding. I know it sounds weird.

"Weird huh?"

"Nah not weird. strange is all "

"Strange?"

"That you would fall for a guy like that when you have me"

That is Sanji for you he always brings a smile to my face. I just shake my head Sanji just smiled and turns to the sky. Taking a long drag out of his smoke he chuckles and shakes his head.

"What's up?"

"Luffy is weird you know but there is not another guy out there like him"

"He is such a child at times"

"But he is not"

He is right on that one. He is not a child. He might act like one but there is no way that is whom he truly is. There is that side to him yes but when he fights there is a whole new persona that emerges. The one that is determined to protect his friends and realize his dream.

"I know he is not. I just don't know how to"

"Trust me Nami he knows about this more than he lets on. The guy cares more about us than himself"

"You really believe that?"

"He fought for you didn't he?"

He proclaimed I was his Nakama. He did what no one else had done for me. He cared about me not just because he wanted me to join him but because I was his friend. Now I think I see him as something more. This is harder than having to see him fight Arlong.

"Speaking of straw hat"

Sanji smiles and points to the lower deck where Luffy's stepping out and heading towards the ram. He is headed to his spot where he will gaze out and stare at nothing. just him looking at the vast horizon dreaming.

"Its late you think he does this every night?"

"You are going to talk to him?"

"Yeah in a minute"

"Suit yourself"

I just see him there as Sanji leaves. I still see him there standing on the ram is head. His arms crossed looking at the now Raising sun. It's weird but for a minute there I saw Gold Rogers's image. It's weird but Luffy has this aura around him that makes you believe he will become king of the pirates. He might not be like the other pirates but he is one none the less and even if he doesn't become king. I know there is something he will become.

"Hey Luffy!"

He seems surprised but as always he turns around and waves with that huge smile of his. I thought it was goofy but now all I can think of is the warm feeling it gives me and I feel my face going red.

"Hey Nami what's up?"

I'm going to tell him I have to. I don't know what it is I'm feeling but I will find out. Yet right now all I want is to be with him and I want to spend time with him. So I walk towards him and sit beside him a smile on my face. He looks down at me as he is still standing.

"You know what Luffy"

"No what?"

"You're my Nakama also"

He laughs and I smile. Yeah he might not be king of the pirates but he is my Nakama. Maybe some day perhaps something more.

END


End file.
